The wireless Emergency Alert System (EAS) is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, subscribers thereof can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. Currently, EAS alert messages are envisioned to be provided in English. Areas exist, however, having more than one predominant language. Also, areas exist having a large variety of international travelers. Thus, some subscribers may prefer an EAS alert message in another language.